Perdida Temporal
by AC-Slash
Summary: Accidentalmente se golpea provocando una perdida temporal... Yaoi/Slash. No te gusta? No leas. Ezio & Leonardo... No se me ideó otro summary. 3 capitulo listo.
1. Visita

Hola! Bueno aquí estoy con otro fic… Haber si sale algo… Y tratare de actualizar pronto el otro, lo siento por la demora =w= Y bueno con respecto a este … El otro día se me vino a la cabeza, así que decidí a escribir algo… Espero sea de su agrado…

Aquí Ezio & Leonardo ya se conocen muy bien, incluso sienten cosas el uno al otro… Y no digo mas, solo quería aclarar eso :P

_Disclaimer:_ Assassin's Creed no me pertenece, u cualquier personaje que se nombre… (dah =w=

Aquí os dejo la historia :B

En la obscuridad de la noche, Ezio se encontraba corriendo y saltando por los tejados de las casas de Florencia muy ágilmente, tratando de perder a los guardias que le seguían, se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando cada vez más al hogar de su querido amigo Leonardo, asi que decidió a que se iba a esconder allí.

Acercándose muy sigilosamente al taller, fijándose que nadie lo viese, entro por la puertita que tenía el techo del taller, exclusivamente para el asesino. Al entrar se dio cuenta que estaba todo muy tranquilo y en silencio, sin ver rastro del pintor. Decidió por ir a revisar al cuarto donde Leonardo duerme, entro lentamente, miro buscando rastro de su amigo, hasta que lo encontró plácidamente dormido encima del escritorio que ahí se encontraba.

"_Con que aquí estabas"_ pensó con una sonrisa, al ver a su amigo durmiendo allí.-Sera mejor acostarlo, o si no después estará adolorido el pobre.-murmuro, observando como estaba durmiendo. Leonardo se encontraba con un brazo estirado y su otro brazo lo utilizaba como "almohada", se veía sumamente tranquilo.

Ezio ordeno unos cabellos que estaban esparcidos en su rostro. _"Siempre me he preguntado, porque cambio tanto contigo, se que siento cosas, pero cuando estoy contigo cambio de una manera."_ se dijo a si mismo.- Veamos… Como te llevo?. -Se preguntó, corrió un poco la silla cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, puso un brazo debajo de las piernas de Leonardo delicadamente, luego el otro en la espalda, para poder levantarlo. Se sorprendió, lo liviano del cuerpo del pintor, luego se le implanto una tierna sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio a Leonardo acomodarse en su pecho. Ezio dejo a su amigo en la cama que había en la habitación, cuidadosamente.

-Ahora si podrás descansar bien.-murmuro mientras tapaba a Leonardo con las ropas de la cama, se le quedo observando un tiempo. _"Se enojara si me acuesto junto a el? Tengo sueño y se me esta haciendo tentadora la idea de acostarme junto a el"_. Se quedó pensando un tiempo y se decidió por acostarse junto a su amigo. Se quitó la armadura y otras prendas que le incomodaban al dormir, finalmente quedo con su parte inferior de las prendas, dejando su parte superior desnuda. Se acostó lentamente, acercándose un poco a Leonardo para sentir el calor corporal que esparcía el delicado cuerpo del pintor. Se quedó pensando un momento con sus ojos cerrados y sintió como Leonardo se empezaba a mover. Ezio prácticamente suplicando para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de su presencia, se sorprendió al ver que el peli-rubio envolvía un brazo encima de él y luego apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Ezio abrió un poco sus ojos para ver la linda imagen que le estaba dando Leonardo apoyado en su pecho y se atrevió a pasar un brazo por la cintura del delicado cuerpo de su amigo, para luego relajarse, cerró sus ojos y luego cayó en la obscuridad de sus ojos.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, Leonardo se empezaba a mover, estaba acostado de estómago, con un brazo debajo de la almohada, ya un poco despierto, sintió que alguien envolvía un brazo en su cintura, sintió un tibio cuerpo junto al suyo, se sentía bien, luego reacciono asustado. _"Quien esta junto a mí?" _se preguntó, ya con los ojos abiertos, le dio temor darse la vuelta a confrontar al sujeto que estaba junto a el, pero aun así lo hiso, se paró rápidamente de la cama, para luego mirar al extraño.

-¿Pero como se te ocurre hacer eso?_ Dio mio!_.- dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho, asustado.

Ezio que se había despertado por los repentinos movimientos de Leonardo.- Qué? Lo siento amigo, pero anoche vine aquí, y tu estabas durmiendo, se me hiso muy tentador dormir junto a ti, además hacia frio.-dijo excusándose, relajadamente, mientras se apoyaba en su brazo para mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Leonardo ya más calmado, se empezó a fijar que Ezio estaba prácticamente desnudo, se empezó a poner un poco nervioso, ya que se empezó a imaginar algunas cosas.- E-Ezio … Me…Me podrías explicar por… Porque estas desnudo?.- dijo un poco sonrojado, con vergüenza y un poco nervioso por la respuesta que le pueda dar su amigo.

Ezio tan solo se rio.- Oh… Bebe, dime no te acuerdas lo bien que la pasamos anoche? Tú y yo…Solos en tu cama.- pregunto sonriendo y observando como Leonardo se iba sonrojando cada vez más.

A Leonardo apenas le salía el habla.- Me … Me estas bro-bromeando no?.-pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no! Como no recuerdas? Gritabas mi nombre, pedias más y más, eras completamente insaciable… Pero para mi eso no era un problema.-Dijo sonriendo descaradamente.

Leonardo completamente sonrojado y avergonzado por las cosas que le estaba diciendo su amigo, lo hacía dudar.- Pe-pero entonces porque no recuerdo nada? Y porque yo estoy vestido?.-pregunto dudoso.

-Oh… Vamos deja las preguntas de lado … ¿Que tal te parece un momento de diversión entre los dos?.-dijo apoderándose de las mantas de la cama, haciendo como que se iba a destapar. Apenas Leonardo vio esa acción se tapó los ojos de inmediato, dándole la espalda a Ezio. El asesino solo estaba disfrutando de esta situación.- Oh… Vamos Leo mírame, no pasa nada, vamos mírame, es malo dar la espalda.-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Leonardo dudo un poco, se dio la vuelta pero aun con sus ojos tapados, los fue destapando de a poco, para ver la imagen de un Ezio sonriendo alegremente, con tan solo su parte superior desnuda.- Oh… Como te atreviste? Estuve a punto de caer! .-dijo golpeando el piso con un pie, mientras se acercaba a la cama para luego sentarse junto a su amigo.

-Jaja solo era una broma, quería ver como reaccionabas.-dijo tocándole el brazo amistosamente al pintor.

-Mm… Estuve a punto de creerte, pero cambiando de tema… Porque estás aquí? Y porque te acostaste conmigo?.-dijo mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Mm… Pues como dije antes, vine aquí porque estaba arrancando de unos guardias, y pues me fije que me estaba acercando a la casa de mi mejor amigo y tenía sueño, verte ahí durmiendo plácidamente, me tentó a acostarme contigo, dude un poco, pero al final igual lo hice, espero que no te molestara mucho.-dijo dando una mirada de disculpa.

-No, no me molesta, solo no me hagas esas bromas.- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Jeje … Lo siento pero se me hiso muy tentadora la idea de jugarte una broma.-Dijo mirando a Leonardo con una sonrisa. Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación pero Leonardo lo rompió.

-¿Te quedaras aquí?-pregunto un poco deprimido, ya que últimamente, las visitas del asesino eran solo cuando estaba en peligro, necesitaba algo, o cuando encontraba otra página.

Ezio que noto el cambio de humor de su amigo, se acercó un poco a el, mirando el rostro del pintor.- Si me dejas quedarme, lo hare encantado.-dijo mientras le hacía cariño en el cabello, haciendo sonrojar a Leonardo.

-_Va Bene_… Pero no te pongas así.-dijo sacando la mano de Ezio, mientras se estaba parando de la cama.

Ezio agarro la muñeca del pintor y lo tiro a la cama, no muy bruscamente y ágilmente, posiciono al pintor debajo de el.

-E-Ezio! Que haces?-Pregunto un poco asustado por el inesperado movimiento que realizo su amigo.- Déjame ir.

-_Mi dispiace_ Leo.-Dijo mirando a los ojos azules de su amigo.- _Mi dispiace_… Por venir solo cuando necesito algo… Se que te molesta eso.-dijo con una mirada de disculpa.

Leonardo solo se quedó en silencio un tiempo, pero luego respondió.-No me molesta que vengas solo cuando necesitas algo… Me duele… Tú eres una de las personas más importante para mi y saber que tan solo vienes por necesidad de algo… Simplemente me duele y mucho, aunque no lo demuestre.-respondió con un tono de dolor.

-Entiendo y por eso perdóname… Es solo que cada vez que vengo aquí, siento una atracción más fuerte hacia ti… Tú sabes a lo que me refiero… Y no puedo estar contigo… Porque sé que te voy a hacer daño si lo hago… Es por eso que solo vengo cuando puedo Leo.-dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Leonardo delicadamente, haciéndole cariño con sus pulgares.

Leonardo se quedó pensando un rato, procesando lo que había declarado su amigo-¿Y porque sabes que me harás daño?.-pregunto intrigado.

-Porque… Porque… Tu sabes, me conoces y más que nadie… Sabes como soy… Sabes que no me puedo controlar… Sabes que soy un mujeriego.- Respondió un poco avergonzado.

-Si me amaras podrías hacerlo.-Respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

Ezio tan solo se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder o que hacer.

-¿Me puedes soltar _per favore?_.-

Ezio miro a Leonardo.- Aun quieres que me quede? Si estas incómodo con mi presencia dilo, no quiero ser una molestia para ti.-Dijo sincero.

Leonardo miro a Ezio- Tu nunca has sido una molestia y nunca me has incomodado… Aun quiero que te quedes aquí, bueno si tú quieres también.-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, para ablandar el ambiente que había en la habitación.

Ezio solo sonrió.- Ves! Es tu culpa, eres demasiado lindo, haces que cada vez sienta cosas más fuertes por ti Leo! .- Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a Leonardo, haciéndole reír.

-Oh… Ezio vamos déjame ir, ya… Tengo que terminar algunos trabajos, no puedo estar aquí todo el día.-dijo mientras trataba de quitarse a Ezio de encima.

Ezio se separó un poco y miro a Leonardo, con una mano empezó a tocar el rostro, siguiendo cada rastro, hasta llegar a los labios de Leonardo. Se empezó a acercar cada vez más, haciendo que Leonardo se sonroje.

-Ezio no… Basta! No podemos hacer esto Ezio! .- Empezó a moverse para evitar lo que quiere hacer el asesino.

Ezio no respondió, con una mano fácilmente agarro las dos manos de Leonardo para ponerlas por encima de su cabeza y con su otra mano libre agarro el rostro de Leonardo… El tan solo quería un beso del atractivo pintor. Así empezó su camino de nuevo, ignorando por completo lo que decía su amigo. Rozando los hermosos labios de Leonardo, poso su boca en la del pintor, trato de hacer el beso más profundo pero Leonardo no se lo estaba permitiendo, intento meter su lengua para probar el sabor dulce de la boca de su amigo, pero lo único que recibió fue una fuerte mordedura.

-Ouch! Leo eso dolió!.- dijo parándose de la cama, apenas podía modular bien.

Leonardo también parándose de la cama.- _Mi dispiace_, pero no tenía otra alternativa.- dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco su ropa.

-Pero no tenías para que hacerlo tan fuerte… Además solo quería un beso, nada más, después te pensaba dejar en paz.-Mintió.

-Ezio te conozco, después vas a querer seguir más adelante… Y tú sabes que yo soy sentimental, tú lo tomaras como un simple momento de diversión tal vez… Pero yo todo lo contrario… Y como dijiste antes me lastimaras…-Se excusó.

-Oh vamos… quizás quería seguir, pero no tan lejos… Y contigo no seré como con las chicas… Contigo será algo más especial, no te abandonare después del "Acto"… Tu eres muy especial para mi, aunque me muerdas cuando intento sacarte un beso- Respondió con una sonrisa acercándose a su amigo.

Leonardo tan solo le quedo mirando tratando de parecer serio, pero aun asi se le escapo su sonrisa.

Por lo que tengo entendido Leonardo vive en su taller, no? … Bueno si no es asi disculpen mi ignorancia =w= Y bueno espero les guste… Ahí me dicen si es que lo sigo … Y no se que mas decir xd Disculpen si en algunas partes se enredan o repito mucho algunas cosas, pero cuando estaba escribiendo esto, a mis hermanos le dio por molestarme =w= Saludos y _review_ son apreciados n . n


	2. Pequeño Accidente

Bueno aquí continuando la historia a petición de ustedes

**VFromMasyaf:** Gracias por el coment gurl :'D Espero pronto un fic tusho *-* :P

**Ika-oni:** Jaja … Si también mataría a Ezio si es que engañara al tierno Leo :3 Y si también me gusto la broma esa… No la tenía prevista, pero cuando me puse a escribir me vino como un golpe en la cara xd Leeré esa historia de la escoba :)

**Shono:** Si mi capitán(a)! :D xd Jaja me dio risa tu comentario… Y muchas gracias *-* Que bueno que te gustara Si se que continuarlo no le hace mal a nadie pero la culpa la tiene la santa inspiración que no me visita =w= xd Y de nuevo gracias :D

**Caroline Auditore: **Muchas gracias :D Y Leonardo lo trata de rechazar por que se siente un poco sentido con Ezio, porque lo viene a ver solo cuando necesita algo … Y gracias de nuevo *-*

Bueno espero que salgan las líneas de separación en este capítulo, porque ahora que me doy cuenta en el otro no salieron y no se porque D: Espero que se vea como lo veo yo en mi pc xd

**~~Perdida Temporal~~**

-Oh vamos… quizás quería seguir, pero no tan lejos… Y contigo no seré como con las chicas… Contigo será algo más especial, no te abandonare después del "_Acto"_… Tu eres muy especial para mi, aunque me muerdas cuando intento sacarte un beso- Respondió con una sonrisa acercándose a su amigo.

Leonardo tan solo le quedo mirando tratando de parecer serio, pero aun así se le escapo su sonrisa, al notar que Ezio ya se le estaba empezando a acercar mucho y estirando los brazos hacia el, se empezó a dirigir hacia el escritorio_.- Mi dispiace_ Ezio, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.-dijo esto mientras empezaba a ordenar unos manuscritos que estaban encima de su escritorio, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

Ezio tan solo se le quedo mirando, mientras movía su lengua dentro de su boca, ya que aún sentía un poco de dolor, por lo que le había hecho el pintor un rato atrás. Al asesino se le ocurrió la idea de seguir molestando a su querido amigo, asi que empezó a acercarse lentamente, cuando ya estuvo lo más cerca del pintor, envolvió sus brazos cuidadosamente alrededor de la cintura del fino cuerpo del pintor, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro, tiernamente, al ver que no lo rechazaban se quedó un tiempo en esa agradable posición viendo como el peli-rubio ordenaba esos _"papeles"_ que el no entendía ni una letra prácticamente. Ezio siempre se impresionaba de la inteligencia de su amigo, aunque no lo demuestre mucho.

Leonardo estaba muy concentrado ordenando sus papeles, así que dejo a Ezio que lo abrace, si se ponía a discutir perdería tiempo, que el necesitaba, en verdad tenia trabajo que hacer, tenía que terminar unas cuantas pinturas, reordenar sus manuscritos y lidiar con los frecuentes coqueteos del asesino. Todo estaba bien, hasta que empieza a sentir que Ezio estaba metiendo mucho su rostro en su cuello, de primera no le dio mucha importancia, pero luego sintió a su amigo mover sus manos por su estómago y empezó a sentir los labios del asesino.- E-Ezio _perfavore_...-Dijo tratando de quitarse al asesino de encima, pero pareciera que todo esfuerzo era en vano, ya que este tenía mucha más fuerza que el.

Ezio que tan solo estaba disfrutando el momento, ignorando por completo lo que decía su amigo. Empezó a morder el cuello, ni muy fuerte, ni muy suave, lo cual provoco que saliera una especie de gemido de los labios del pintor, sus mejillas estaban de un hermoso color carmesí. El asesino sonrió descaradamente, guio su boca hacia el lóbulo de Leonardo y le mordió suavemente, para luego susurrarle.- Vamos Leonardo, sigue ordenando tus manuscritos, no pierdas tiempo.-Susurro sensualmente en la oreja del pintor, haciendo que este se queje. _"Merda, los gemidos de Leonardo son muy sensuales y creo que ya estoy sintiendo algo en mis pantalones"._ Pensó.

Leonardo aunque no lo quiera admitir lo que le estaba haciendo el asesino realmente le gustaba, pero tenía que detenerse ahora o si no Ezio va a querer seguir más lejos.-E-Ezio bas-basta… Hare lo que quieras pero de-detente.-Suplico para que lo dejen ir.

Ezio quedo pensando en la oferta, mientras estaba chupando un pedacito del cuello de Leonardo, para dejar su marca y los demás sepan que ese delicado cuerpo tiene un dueño.- Mm… ¿Lo que yo quiera?.- Pregunto a lo cual el peli-rubio asintió. Ezio soltó el cuerpo de Leonardo tranquilamente y se puso a pensar.- Me imagino que será cualquier cosa, pero no sexual o…¿Me equivoco Leo?.-pregunto tocándose la barbilla, ya conocía a Leonardo, si le pedía algo carnal, sabría que su respuesta será un _**"No"**_.

Leonardo asintió, mientras se arreglaba un poco su ropa, por lo menos Ezio sabía que tenía un límite ahí. Espero un poco nervioso por la respuesta de su amigo.

Ezio pensó y luego respondió.- Quiero un beso tuyo.-Sonrió, no era mucho lo que pedía, solo un pequeño beso.

Leonardo se quedó mirando a Ezio, soltó un suspiro ya que se esperaba algo peor.- _Va bene_… Pero cierra tus ojos.- Pidió mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Ezio prácticamente se derritió por dentro.- _Va bene_.-Dijo feliz, cerro sus ojos y estiro su boca.

Leonardo sonrió ya que Ezio le hiso caso y la imagen del asesino estirando su boca para recibir un beso suyo le hacía gracia y pensar que muchas mujeres se mueren por recibir un beso de su amigo, y el aquí teniéndolo solo para el. El pintor se acercó a Ezio sonriendo, ya que Ezio no va recibir el beso donde el quiere. Leonardo rápidamente planta un beso en la mejilla derecha de Ezio..- Listo.-Dijo sonriendo.

Ezio abrió inmediatamente los ojos y se tocó su mejilla, frunció el ceño, Leonardo le había jugado una broma.- ¡Yo quería un beso en la boca!.-Exclamo.

Leonardo rio un poco, agarro sus manuscritos y luego respondió.- Pero… No me especificaste en donde.- dijo sonriendo y salió corriendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala central del taller.

Ezio se quedó observando por donde desapareció Leonardo.- Oh… Tu pequeño…- No termino la frase ya que salió a la siga del pintor.

**~~Perdida Temporal~~**

Leonardo que estaba ordenando sus apuntes y haciendo un espacio para poder avanzar un poco con su arte, sintió a su amigo acercarse a un paso rápido, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y vio que se venía acercando amenazadoramente, al parecer en verdad quería ese beso. Cuando ya el asesino estaba al frente de el, puso sus manos en el pecho de Ezio.- Ezzy _per favore,_ después si quieres te vengas de mi, pero tengo que terminar al menos un cuadro hoy, te lo pido… ¿Me dejas terminarlo esta bien?.- pregunto, poniendo una de sus caras más bonitas.

Ezio nunca ha podido decirle que no cuando Leonardo pone una de sus caritas y esta no es la excepción.

Leonardo ya estaba tranquilamente avanzando con el cuadro que tiene que terminar, de vez en cuando tarareaba algo y le pegaba unas miradas a Ezio, el cual le hacia sonreír, verlo ahí estirado en el sillón mirando como hacia su trabajo. Se le notaba aburrido, pero Leonardo necesitaba terminar por lo menos un cuadro hoy. Así que siguió con su trabajo, se sentía observado por Ezio, bueno estaba siendo observado por Ezio, pero no le molestaba ni le distraía, si hubiese sido otra persona, se hubiera sentido sumamente incómodo y no podría avanzar en su cuadro_." Gracias a dios es Ezio"_. Pensó.

El asesino solo observaba tranquilo, estaba aburrido, pero noto la necesidad de su amigo. Así que decidió dejarlo en paz un momento, ya había molestado mucho a Leonardo este día. Cambio su posición y se recostó sobre su estómago, dejo un brazo colgando tocando el suelo.-¿Leo cuánto te falta?.-Pregunto, gracias a dios que el aburrimiento no mata, si fuese así ya estaría muerto.

Leonardo se demoró en responder.-Ten paciencia mi querido Ezio, no falta mucho.-Respondió sin despegar su vista de su cuadro.

Ezio tan solo respondió con un quejido, cerró sus ojos, sin darse cuenta cayo en el sueño.

Había pasado como media hora aproximadamente y Leonardo se dio cuenta que Ezio no estaba quejándose, miro hacia donde se encontraba y se le implanto una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta que se había dormido. _"Con razón estabas tan callado Ezio"_ murmuro.

Después de una hora más o menos, Leonardo ya acabo el cuadro, pensó en despertar a Ezio, pero luego dijo que no, ya que aún le quedaban otras tareas que hacer y Ezio lo único que haría es aburrirse más de lo que estaba, así que decidió a despertarlo cuando ya haya terminado con todo.

~~Perdida Temporal~~

Ezio que estaba despertando, se froto los ojos y pego un largo bostezo, se rasco un poco la cabeza, miro a su alrededor y no vio a Leonardo. Se levantó relajadamente, la siesta le hiso bien, fue a la habitación donde Leonardo tenia planos, manuscritos, papeles importantes, etc. Y ahí lo encontró sentado en un taburete, busco otro en la habitación para sentarse junto a el y así lo hiso. Leonardo le sonrió cuando lo vio.- ¿Cómo estuvo la siesta?.- Pregunto.

-Estupenda.- Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Por qué no tomas una también? Si quieres yo te hago dormir.- Diciendo esto último, guiñándole el ojo coquetamente, lo cual hiso sonrojar a Leonardo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ezio se quedó observando un momento a su amigo escribir en unos cuadernillos, vio que Leonardo dejo escapar un suspiro para luego frotarse sus ojos. El asesino levanto su mano al rostro de Leonardo, tocando la mejilla derecha del pintor tiernamente.- ¿Porque no descansas? Lo necesitas.- Sugirió.

-Es que tengo que terminar esto.-Objetó volviendo a su tarea.

Ezio lo miro, no le gustaba ver que Leonardo trabaje demasiado, después el pobre queda completamente cansado, además se exige mucho. Se inclinó hacia adelante, tomo el rostro de Leonardo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.- _Perfavore_, lo necesitas.-Pidió. A lo cual Leonardo negó nuevamente. Ezio lo agarro de la cintura, trayéndolo cerca de el, pero Leonardo le estaba rechazando. Leonardo forcejeó echándose hacia atrás, pero al parecer lo hiso demasiado fuerte, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio se trató de agarrarse de la mesa pero fue en vano. Ezio hiso todo los posible por agarrar a Leonardo para que no cayera pero no sirvió de nada. A pesar de todo Leonardo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente.

Ezio se paró de inmediato para observar a Leonardo, se preocupó porque en verdad el golpe fue feo, al ver que no reaccionaba se asustó mucho más.- ¡Leonardo! ¡Vamos despierta!¡Leonardo!.-Al no recibir respuesta alguna, a Ezio le empezó a latir fuertemente el corazón, puso su cabeza encima del pecho de Leonardo para ver si sentía el corazón de su amigo, sintió algo, luego puso dos dedos en el cuello del pintor y gracias a dios, aun tenia pulso. Ezio soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de esto.

Lo tomo en brazos muy cuidadosamente, para llevarlo a la habitación, lo recostó delicadamente.- Espero despiertes pronto.- murmuro, mientras se acostaba junto a su amigo, le ordeno unos cabellos sueltos que tenía en el rostro. Le dio un beso en la frente cariñosamente.- Por lo menos ahora descansaras un momento.

~~Perdida Temporal~~

Ya de noche. Ezio se había quedado dormido un tiempo pero desde que estaba despierto y se dio cuenta que era de noche, ya no pudo dormir, pero Leonardo no ha despertado desde que se golpeó. Habrán pasado 30 minutos, 50 minutos, 1 hora, desde que Ezio despertó y de Leonardo aun nada. Cuando ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. Se levantó y para ir al baño un momento. Cuando volvió, ve un poco de movimiento en la cama, se dirigió a ella para ver si su amigo despertaba. El asesino ve a Leonardo abrir esos hermosos ojos azules, pero noto algo diferente en ellos, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-¡Leonardo _amore_! ¿Cómo se encuentra tu cabeza?.- Pregunto un entusiasta Ezio, pero lo único que recibió fue una extraña expresión de Leonardo.

-¿_A-amore_? ¿Qu-quién eres?.-pregunto, un sumamente aterrorizado Leonardo.

~~Perdida Temporal~~

Listo… Si es que hay un error lo siento =w= Mis hermanos se pusieron a jugar uno de mis juegos favoritos (MK9) y estaba pendiente del juego y el fic espero que sea de su agrado Y lo siento por la demora, yo creo que me demorare en actualizar, porque aunque no me crean debo 5 pruebas trimestrales (Las más importantes) las tengo que dar porque falte los días que las hacían… Ayer viernes las tenía que haber dado, pero no fui al colegio xd Asi que estaré muy estresada y no creo que venga inspiración :/ Gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho… Saludos y un _review_? °3°


	3. ¿No me recuerdas?

Aquí con la tercera parte yay! xD Me disculpo por la demora, pero últimamente tengo cero inspiración :/

**Rina-Jaganshi:** Muchas gracias por el comentario *-* Me gustaría ver un fic tuyo, me encantan los que tienes, espero subas unos :3 Saludos también c:

**VFromMasyaf:** jaja Yo creo que a todos les gustaría tener un Ezio así e. e Y Leo solo trata de resistirse a sus encantos xd Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi :3 Gracias por el coment gurl *-*

**Shono: ** Jaja al parecer no soy la única que debía pruebas =w= Es mi idea o las enfermedades siempre llegan cuando hay pruebas? xd Y muy buena tu moraleja xdd me encanto e. e Gracias por el comentario que bueno que te guste*-*

**Ika-oni:** xd No se si fue problema de la página o problema tuyo de que no vieras el fic actualizado, ya que yo tampoco lo veo como actualizado .-. Asi que no eres la única xd Y con el nombre no se me ocurría otro pero tiene una razón xd Y extraño tus actualizaciones :'c Espero tengas el tiempo de actualizar pronto c:

Y bueno… Muchas gracias por sus comentarios *-* Asi dan ganas de seguir una historia xd Y bueno basta de palabras aquí os dejo la historia xd

**~~Perdida Temporal~~**

-¡Leonardo _amore_! ¿Cómo se encuentra tu cabeza?.- Pregunto un entusiasta Ezio, pero lo único que recibió fue una extraña expresión de Leonardo.

-¿_A-amore_? ¿Qu-quién eres?.-pregunto, un sumamente aterrorizado Leonardo.

Ezio miro extrañado a Leonardo luego pensó. _"Me debe estar bromeando"_.- Vamos, como que _"¿Quién eres?"_.-Respondió, al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de su amigo se empezó a preocupar un poco.- Oh… Vamos, basta de bromas, me tenías sumamente preocupado, la verdad te golpeaste muy fuerte, hasta a mí me dolió.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama con los brazos cruzados, mirando al pintor, el cual se le alejo un poco.-Ya basta Leonardo no es entretenido.-Dijo mientras agarraba las manos de Leonardo, tirándolo más cerca de él, lo único que obtuvo fue que Leonardo se asustara más. Ezio se quedó observando el rostro de su amigo, al parecer en verdad no sabía quién era, no pudo notar la misma expresión de siempre que tenía su amigo.-¿En-enserio no sabes quién soy?.-Pregunto tomando el rostro del pintor delicadamente entre sus manos casi con miedo de saber la respuesta.

Leonardo observo a Ezio y asintió lentamente poniendo una cara de disculpa, se sentía un poco mal por no poder recordar a este hombre.

Ezio tan solo se le quedo mirando un poco desconcertado; ¿En verdad su mejor amigo se olvidó de él, por un golpe?.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer para que me recuerde?... ¿Qué tal si le doy un beso?...No es que me esté aprovechando de él, ni nada… Pero quizás así me recuerde"_ Pensó un momento. Observo a Leonardo y puso su mano detrás del cuello del pintor, mientras con la otra agarraba la cintura de su amigo, lentamente empezó a hacer su camino hacia los labios de Leonardo, noto la mirada que le estaba dando el pintor, pero no le dio importancia. Rozando los labios de Leonardo, poso su boca en la de su amigo lentamente, al ver que no hubo resistencia por parte del pintor, empezó a hacer el beso más profundo, pero empezó a sentir las manos Leonardo empujando en contra de su pecho en señal de rechazo, no le hiso caso, uso un poco de fuerza y recostó al pintor en la cama, aun con sus bocas unidas, intento explorar nuevamente la boca de Leonardo con su lengua pero lo único que recibió esta vez fue una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

Ezio se tocó su mejilla caliente por el golpe, con su mano, estaba un poco desconcertado… Nunca, pero nunca había recibido un golpe por parte de Leonardo.-¿Realmente me golpeaste?.-Pregunto, no creyendo lo que recién había pasado.

Leonardo se estaba limpiado la boca, mirando un poco ofendido.- ¡Claro que te golpeé, te estabas metiendo en mi boca!.-Exclamo, luego se sintió un poco culpable al haber golpeado a la persona que estaba al frente de el en este momento.- Mira… Discúlpame, pe-pero yo realmente no recuerdo nada, no-no sé quién eres, ni se quién soy… Solo trata de comprender un poco como me estoy sintiendo, realmente me esta molestando no poder recordarte, porque en el fondo siento que tu… Tu eres especial para mi… - Respondió, sus ojos se estaban volviendo un poco vidriosos, sentía que iba a derramar algunas lágrimas en cualquier momento, se tapó la cara, no quería que la persona al frente de él, lo viera llorar.

Ezio se sintió un poco culpable al haber casi forzado a Leonardo por un beso, se quedó observando a su amigo un poco triste, se acercó al pintor y tiernamente tomo las manos de Leonardo para luego envolverlo en un cálido abrazo.- Mira discúlpame, no fue mi intención forzarte… Pensé que si te daba un beso me recordarías, pero al parecer me equivoque.-Dijo, mientras con una mano acariciaba los finos cabellos de su amigo.

Leonardo solo se dejó abrazar, envolvió sus brazos y metió su rostro en el pecho de Ezio , botando algunas lágrimas.

Ezio se apartó un poco para tomar el rostro de Leonardo, vio esos hermosos ojos azules totalmente rojos por las lágrimas, quito algunas lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas.- Vamos, no llores amigo, esos ojos que tienes no son para llorar, son para lucirlos.-Dijo sonriendo.- Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.- Dijo suavemente, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente, a lo cual Leonardo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.-Mira siéntate y te voy a aclarar algunas cosas.-Dijo mientras soltaba a Leonardo.

Leonardo asintió, se limpió un poco sus ojos y se acomodó en la cama, observando a Ezio que también se estaba acomodando.

Ezio se acomodó al frente de Leonardo y lo observo un momento, luego boto un suspiro.- Escucha, tú eres Leonardo da Vinci y yo soy Ezio Auditore … Tu especialidad es la pintura, aunque te ocupas de muchas otras cosas más, te encanta andar curioseando por ahí con cosas nuevas, eres muy inteligente.- Dijo, tomo un pequeño respiro y continuo.- A pesar que no se note tu eres mayor que yo, por siete años- Dijo receloso mirando a su amigo.

Leonardo sonrió por ver celoso a Ezio.- ¿Y cómo te puedo decir? Ezio Auditore o Ezio? O ¿Te tengo algún nombre en especial? .- Preguntó.

Ezio sonrió a la pregunta.- Como tú quieres… Normalmente me llamas por Ezio o Ezzy.- Respondió sonriendo.

Leonardo sonrió por el apodo que le tenía.- Oh… Ezzy entonces… ¿Tu y yo somos amigos? o ¿Más que amigos?... Porque cuando estaba despertando tú me llamasté _"Amore"_, si recuerdo bien.- Pregunto un poco curioso.

Ezio sonrió un poco sonrojado. _"¿Que va a pensar si le digo que sentimos cosas el uno al otro?"_. Se preguntó, pero opto por decirle la verdad.- Mira por lo que tú me dijiste hoy en la mañana, yo soy una de las personas más importantes para ti, y claro tú también eres una de las personas más importantes para mi, pero, la verdad es que yo siento cosas por ti… Y tú también sientes cosas por mi… Pero no estamos juntos como pareja, solo somos amigos con un poquito más de confianza se podría decir.- Respondió.

Leonardo se quedó pensando un poco, luego miro a los ojos de Ezio.- ¿Y porque no estamos juntos como pareja?, dijiste que sentíamos cosas el uno al otro.- Pregunto curioso.

Ezio solo se sonrojo levemente por la pregunta de su amigo.-Es porque yo solo soy un maldito mujeriego y tengo miedo de hacerte daño.-Respondió rápidamente.

El pintor tan solo lo quedo mirando extrañamente tratando de comprender lo que le había dicho su amigo.- ¿Entonces es por eso?.-Ezio solo asintió.- Mm… ¿Tu … Me amas?.- Pregunto sin más, mirando a los ojos de su amigo.

Ezio se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, pero decidió responder.- Mira, yo no se si te amo… Pero cada vez que estoy al lado tuyo, cada vez que tú te acercas y me regalas esa hermosa sonrisa que tú tienes, me deja muy feliz… Contigo siento esas típicas mariposas que dicen, que uno tiene cuando uno está en el amor… Y esas cosas las siento solo cuando estoy contigo… Nunca me he sentido así por ninguna mujer, ni por nadie… Solo tú me haces sentir esas cosas.- Respondió sinceramente.

Leonardo solo sonrió a las bonitas palabras.- ¿Y tú crees que me harías daño si estuviéramos en una relación?.- Pregunto, alzando sus cejas.

Ezio se quedó pensando, está teniendo casi la misma conversación que tuvo en la mañana.- En la mañana hablamos de esto… Aunque tú no recuerdes.- Respondió no quería seguir conversando del tema.- Mira tú me conoces… Bueno ahora no sabes prácticamente nada de mi, pero como te dije antes… Soy un maldito mujeriego, no se por qué pero soy demasiado fácil de seducir.- Respondió un poco avergonzado, mirando hacia abajo.

Leonardo solo le quedo mirando. _"Entonces por eso no estamos juntos"_.- Deberías tratar de cambiar si en verdad me quisieras.- Respondió mirando a Ezio.

El asesino levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Leonardo, el solo asintió.

Leonardo al notar que no quería hablar más del tema, decidió cambiarlo.-Y… ¿A qué te dedicas?.- Pregunto curioso por saber más de Ezio.

Ezio se quedó un momento en silencio… Se sintió un poco nervioso por responder, porque a lo mejor Leonardo se sentiría un poco extraño si le responde que era un asesino… Pero decidió por no esconderle nada, así quizás lo recuerde.-Esto… Yo soy un asesino.-Respondió mirando a su amigo, para así poder captar la expresión de Leonardo.

Leonardo creyó que le estaba tomando por el pelo, pero se dio cuenta que Ezio lo dijo seriamente.-¿En-enserio?.-Pregunto para poder asegurarse y su amigo inmediatamente se lo confirmo.- ¿Quiere decir que tu matas personas?.-Pregunto un poco intimidado.

-No, no mato personas porque se me da la regalada gana, claro que no, no soy nadie como para quitarle la vida a alguien inocente… Solo mato a los que se merecen estar muertos.-Respondió seriamente mirando a los ojos de Leonardo.

Leonardo se calmó un poco al escuchar eso.-Oh… Me estaba preocupando un poco.-Respondió, botando un suspiro.- Y… ¿Escogiste ser un asesino porque tu quisiste?.-Pregunto, quería saber más.

Ezio espero un momento para responder.- Solo busco la venganza de las personas que traicionaron a mi familia.-Respondió sincero.

Leonardo se quedó en silencio un momento… Ahora le estaba molestando el haber perdido la memoria, ya que le estaba haciendo todas estas preguntas incomodas a su amigo.- Discúlpame por hacerte todas estas preguntas.- Declaro un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes, es normal que te sientas tan curioso, si perdiste tu memoria.-Respondió, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a lo cual Leonardo se la devolvió. Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando.- Eh… Oye Leonardo.-Llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto mirando a Ezio.

-Acuéstate.-Respondió mientras se paraba de la cama.

-¿Qué… Que me acueste?.-Pregunto un poco extrañado por la demanda, quizás había escuchado mal.

Ezio solo asintió mientras acomodaba la cama para su amigo.-Por si no te has dado cuenta… Es de noche, debes dormir… Aunque creo que ninguno de los dos podrás dormir, ya que hemos dormido casi todo el día.- Dijo esto último acompañado de una pequeña risa.

Leonardo solo obedeció, se estaba metiendo en la cama, pero se dio cuenta que Ezio lo empezó a mirar, se sintió un poco observado.-¿Por-porque me miras tanto?.-Pregunto un poco sonrojado. Pero Ezio le respondió con otro pregunta.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?.- Pregunto mirando a Leonardo.

-¿Pe-Pero si tú me dijiste que me acostara, no?.- Pregunto desconcertado.

-Si… Pero, sácate la ropa primero.- Exclamo.- ¿Cómo te vas a acostar con ropa?

Leonardo se miró y se dio cuenta que estaba con su ropa y luego miro a Ezio.- No me estoy sacando mi ropa al frente tuyo.- Protesto, ya con sus mejillas pintadas.

Ezio sonrió por lo infantil de Leonardo.- Ay… Ni que fuese la primera vez que te vea desnudo, no tienes nada de lo que no te haya visto antes.- Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Leonardo se sonrojo aún más de lo que estaba.- Ya… ¿Ya me has visto desnudo?.-Se atrevió a preguntar.

Ezio sonrió, era el preciso momento como para bromear a Leonardo.- Claro… Casi todas las noches.-Dijo esto mientras se acercaba a Leonardo, lentamente.- Tu y yo, desnudos en esta cama… Teniendo un poco de diversión.- Respondió guiñándole el ojo, mientras tomaba el mentón de Leonardo cariñosamente.-Si quieres… Ahora mismo te muestro como nos divertíamos.-Sugirió con una sonrisa.

El pintor tan solo se quedó sin habla… No podía creer esto…-¿Me estas bromeando, cierto?.-Pregunto sacando la mano de Ezio.- Tú… Tú me dijiste que no estábamos juntos como pareja.- Exclamó.

-¿Y quién dijo que para tener diversión entre los dos, se necesitaba tener una relación de pareja?.-Pregunto sonriendo.

-No, no, no, no… Tu solo me estas tomando el pelo.- Dijo sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo.- Solo quieres jugar conmigo, ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto para estar seguro, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de Ezio, se acercó a su amigo que estaba sonriendo.-¿Verdad?.-Volvió a preguntar.

A Ezio solo le gano la risa y se largó a reír por un tiempo.- Si, si… _Mi dispiace_ Leo… Pero estabas listo para una broma.- Dijo tratando de evitar reírse.- La verdad… nunca te he visto completamente desnudo… Pero sé que un día lo haré.- Diciendo esto último como si fuese un objetivo.

Leonardo lo miro extraño por lo último que dijo, pero se sintió un poco aliviado de que la persona que estaba al lado suyo en este momento no lo conocía desnudo.- Esta bien la verdad… Te estaba creyendo un poco, eso de _"las noches de diversión_" .- Miró a su amigo.

Ezio se quedó observando a Leonardo.- ¿Y qué esperas? Sácate la ropa.- Repitió nuevamente.

Leonardo solo se sonrojo levemente.- ¡Esta bien! Pero no me mires mucho.- Protestó.

Ezio sonrió para sus adentros, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó observando como su delicado amigo se iba sacando sus prendas poco a poco, prestó atención a cada movimiento de Leonardo y cada parte detalle del cuerpo del pintor, pero toda su atención fue interrumpida cuando Leonardo le hablo.

-¡Te dije que no me miraras mucho!.- Exclamó sonrojado por la atención que le estaba prestando su amigo.

Ezio desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.- _Mi dispiace_… Me es inevitable no mirarte.- Respondió mientras miraba lascivamente a su amigo de nuevo, haciéndole sonrojar.

Leonardo no respondió solo se acostó, más bien se lanzó a la cama y se tapó hasta la mitad del rostro, dejando tan solo sus ojos al descubierto, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Sintió los pasos de Ezio acercándose a el hasta que sintió un peso al lado suyo y luego sintió los labios del asesino en su mejilla tiernamente y escucho en un susurro _"Buona notte_". Se dio vuelta para luego destaparse la boca y poder hablar.-¿Qué harás?, ¿No vas a dormir?.-Pregunto mirando a su amigo.

Ezio que ya estaba parado al lado de la cama, sonrió.-No, he dormido prácticamente todo el día, si es que me llega a dar sueño quizás me acueste contigo.-Guiño el ojo cuando termino de hablar, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Leonardo.-Tu solo duerme, no te preocupes por mi.-Dijo mientras se iba acercando a la puerta de la habitación.

-_Va bene_…-Respondió mientras se volvía a tapar su rostro y sintió como Ezio dejo la habitación. _"Esta será una larga noche…".-_Murmuro.

**~~Perdida Temporal~~**

Por fin! TuT De verdad lo siento! Me costó demasiado escribir, no se porque! o

Además mis padres me llevaron al médico y sufro de Insomnio grave T- T Así que échenle la culpa a eso, que no me deja pensar con claridad, no dormir nada, ni tener un productivo día :c Además no quiero tomar drogas xd

En el otro fic creo que me demorare en actualizar ya que ya tengo el capítulo avanzado pero le hare unos cambios w xd Y disculpen si no es lo que esperaban =w= Les doy el permiso para matarme virtualmente :c xd Saludos! c:


End file.
